I'll Cover You
by Psychedelic-City
Summary: **Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with 1,000 kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you** A few sweet moments throughout Neville and Luna's relationship. Starts post DH and continues on. Accompanied by some of my favorite songs :D
1. You Found Me

_**~*~**_

_**Lost and insecure**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor**_

_**Surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait?**_

_**Where were you, where were you?**_

_**Just a little late**_

_**You found me, you found me.**_

_**~*~**_

Neville Longbottom wandered the castle aimlessly, looking for something to do. It pained him to see it in such a state, with broken glass and all sorts of rubbish everywhere. Now and then he had to step over a fallen bookshelf or two. No one he knew was in sight, and he still hadn't gotten the complete list of who had died. He avoided the hospital wing like a plague, not wanting to see all his injured colleagues. But most of all, he avoided the screaming girls who were chasing after him. He always wondered what it would like to be popular… never had he anticipated that he would hate it so much. He turned the corner absentmindedly, only to find Harry and Hermione sitting on the steps together.

"Hi Neville," she chimed, getting up and hugging him.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Great work back there!" Harry exclaimed. "Couldn't have killed him without that."

Neville blushed. ""Twas nothing… Where're Ron and Ginny?"

Hermione played with her thumbs. "They're with their family… they're, uh, having a hard time, because, well you know…"

Neville nodded. "Yeah, I heard about Fred…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm off," Neville said at last. He wanted to keep moving. Walking kept his mind off things. He waved and continued through the hallways.

He suddenly heard light, muffled sobs. He froze, listening. It seemed to be coming from down the hall. He broke into a run, suddenly worried. Much to his surprise, he found Luna sitting in the corner with her legs brought up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. His heart pounded at the sight of her. Luna's face was hidden by her luscious blonde curls, but he could see her shaking with quiet, uncontrollable sobs. Neville was shocked. He had _never_ seen Luna cry. He had never even seen her upset. She always looks so cheery. Nervously, he moved to sit next to her. He placed a gentle hand on her back, and she froze.

"Hey," Neville whispered. She picked up her head a bit to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face was streaked with tears.

"Oh, hi Neville," she said, a smile penetrating her face. She sat up and wiped her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, patting her hand.

"Oh, nothing," Luna shook her head. "I was just thinking… everything that happened and… It's nothing, I'm alright, really."

Neville pulled her into a hug. She snuggled into his warm embrace, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. He had always had that effect on her. He made her feel protected and happy, like nothing could ever go wrong.

"It's alright Luna," he whispered to her. "Everyone is pretty messed up these days."

She giggled at his words. "You did excellent back there. A true hero!"

Neville blushed. "Eh, it was nothing, really. Kind of just acted on impulse…"

"Well, brilliant nonetheless," she said. "Did you volunteer to help clean up?"

"Yeah," Neville answered. "You know, I sort of feel like I have to, as my duty to the school and…" he trailed off.

"I did too," said Luna. "It didn't seem too appealing at first, but now I am suddenly looking forward to it." She gave him a cheeky smile.

He blushed as she stood up. "Yeah, it should be uh, fun, I guess."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Well, I should be off to sleep. Either I am overly exhausted or there are a great deal of Numflacks around…"

"Oh, uh, right," Neville said nervously, rubbing his palms together. "So, uh, I'll see you around?"

Luna nodded vigorously. "Of course Neville. Goodnight." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then skipped off to the Ravenclaw tower. Neville watched her disappear, leaving him with his heart ramming against his chest. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He stared in her direction, even long after he couldn't see her, until he finally collected himself and turned to go back to Gryffindor common room. He grinned, thinking about how great it would be to see her in the morning, smiling and renewed. _Luna, _he thought. _Luna Luna Luna Luna Luna._

_A/N: Okay, so I just wrote a bunch of If It Kills Me (which I will post later) but I needed a sort of change of pace, so I just opened up a Word document and well, I got this haha. I decided it's going to be pretty much all the big moments in Neville and Luna's relationship, and they will all have song lyrics at the beginning. I know it's really short, but it's supposed to be. Please review and tell me what you think :D_


	2. Kiss Me

_**~*~**_

_**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_So kiss me_

_**~*~**_

Neville couldn't help but stare. The moon was hitting her just right, giving her an angelic glow. As she bent down to pick up a piece of broken glass off the grass, his eyes darted to a different part of her which were now in clear view. He thanked Merlin for the existence of tank tops.

"Ouch," she said suddenly. Neville broke out of his trance.

"What?" he asked bluntly, and then mentally kicked himself. "_What"? How can you be so bloody stupid? You don't say "what" when this gorgeous girl shows clear signs of being in pain, which is your chance to show her that you care, and you say "WHAT"? Bloody git, you are. _

"The glass cut me," she explained, showing him her bloody finger.

"Oh, uh, here, I'll help you," Neville stuttered. Acting on impulse, he took his shirt and ripped a small strip. He took her finger and wrapped it in the fabric. He looked her in the eye and smiled nervously.

"Thank you Neville," she said, grinning ear to ear.

"It's nothing," he muttered, blushing.

"You know… you _really_ have to stop saying that," Luna whispered. "You're wonderful, Neville, and you must realize that."

Neville blushed even darker and smiled like an idiot. Next this he knew, he had his lips pressed up against hers and her arms around his neck. He wasn't quite sure how he got there, but he wasn't about to question it. He went on kissing her, clinging on to her as if his life depended on it. They stood there, under the sparkling silver moon as nature danced around them, kissing for what felt like hours. She finally pulled away from him, giving him a sweet smile.

"That was lovely, Neville," Luna chimed.

"Um… thanks?" said Neville, unsure of what to do. "W-was that your first kiss?"

Luna nodded. "Pretty much. I have been wondering what it would be like to kiss you for a while now.'

'Really?" Neville asked, sounding a bit more enthusiastic than he should. "I… I have too. Did you, uh, like it?"

"Yes," she said. "It was wonderful. I actually would like to try it again, if you don't mind."

"Oh, no, not at all!" Neville exclaimed. He leaned it, touching his nose to hers before their lips met once again. This time, the kiss was a little harder. After a while, Neville felt her tongue touching his bottom lip. He took the hint and split his lips a bit, granting her entrance to the inside of his mouth. He could feel her tongue moving around, and she tasted like pineapple. He pulled her closer and closer until she was completely pressed up against him. He then realized that she could probably feel just how excited she was making him and he suddenly felt embarrassed. She pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"No, no, not at all," Neville exclaimed, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

"Well, this has been fun, but we really should continue with our work," Luna said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right, of course," Neville stuttered. He didn't want to stop kissing her…. ever.

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think :D Oh, and by the way, the title is "I'll Cover You" from the musical RENT, as are the lyrics in the summary. The song in the chapter before was You Found Me by The Fray. This song is Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer. I don't own any of them, or Neville and Luna xP_


	3. 1, 2, 3, 4

_**~*~**_

_**Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,**_

_**Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad,**_

_**Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not,**_

_**Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad,**_

_**I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you.**_

_**You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4**_

_**There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you **_

_**I love you**_

_**There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do**_

_**I love you.**_

_**~*~**_

Neville just didn't understand. They had kissed. They had kissed _twice_. And she said she liked it! So why was she pretending like nothing happened? It was the night before their last day volunteering. Neville was wandering the castle again, trying to make sense of the situation. The day after they kissed, they were assigned another job together. He ran up to her, eager to see what she would say. He imagined her running up to kiss him again, telling him that she loved him. He was disappointed when she greeted him as she usually did, not mentioning the kiss at all. Had he done something wrong? Had she realized that he was just Neville and not some Prince Charming? Did she go around randomly kissing any bloke who would let her? Did she just say she enjoyed it to be nice? He waltzed into the Gryffindor common room, only to find Ron and Hermione, lying on the couch and snogging each other's faces off. He laughed.

"About bloody time," he mumbled, shaking his head. The couple popped up, both turning scarlet.

"Oh… sorry," said Hermione, sitting up and turning to Ron. "Come on, love, let's go somewhere else."

"No, it's, uh, it's alright," Neville stuttered. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm just going upstairs."

He felt a twinge of jealousy as he ran up the spiral staircase. How desperately he wanted to be in their place, lying on the couch and snogging Luna's face off. Why couldn't it be him? He crawled into bed, feeling very depressed. He imagined how great it would be to have her in bed with him, feeling her warmth against his body… he drifted off to sleep, letting his fantasy run wild…

He woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly optimistic. He dreamed that he had told Luna how he felt about her, and she felt the same way, and they lived happily ever after. He wanted to tell her so badly, especially since he had a pretty good idea that she felt the same way. Somehow, he found his Gryffindor courage and ran to the Great Hall, where he found her sitting alone in a corner, eating pudding. Suddenly, he was nervous. He wanted to turn around and run, hiding from the world. He shook his head.

_Come one Neville, _he thought. _The sorting hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason!_

He approached her, trying to look confident. He sat down next to her and took her hand. She jumped.

"Luna, we've got to talk," he began, looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes, I suppose we do," she replied, smiling.

"We, uh… we kissed," Neville stuttered, looking down.

"Yeah, we did," Luna chimed. "It was great!"

"But Luna…" he continued, bringing his eyes back up to hers. "Luna… I love you."

Luna smiled widely but did not say anything.

Neville's stomach flipped. "Yeah… and when we kissed, I thought it meant you did too…"

He was surprised when Luna leaned in a kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss, better than anything he had ever felt before.

"I do. A lot," she stated, bringing her hand up to his face.

A smile immediately spread across Neville's face. He pulled her into a hug, never wanting to let go.

_She loves me!_ he thought to himself. He wanted to jump up and dance, but instead he kept his focus on the girl in his arms.

"Luna… can I kiss you again?" he began, pulling away from her to look her in the eye.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. Neville smiled to himself as he brought his lips down to hers. They kissed gently as he ran his hands through her long blonde curls.

"This is wonderful." he whispered into her ear absentmindedly.

"I agree," she said, caressing his face with her gentle fingers. It couldn't have been any more perfect.

_A/N: Yay! Thanks for reading, please review if you can! The song is "1, 2, 3, 4" by the Plain White T's. I know it's a bit longer than it usually is, but I had a lot to fit into this one LOL. I'll try to update soon :D _


	4. All My Loving

_**~*~**_

_**I'll pretend that I'm kissing**_

_**The lips I am missing**_

_**And hope that my dreams will come true**_

_**And then while I'm away**_

_**I'll write home every day**_

_**And I'll send all my loving to you**_

_**~*~**_

Neville sat at his window, staring out into the rolling hills and lush green fields that surrounded his house. He imagined how much fun Luna would have if she were there. It had been three weeks since he kissed her goodbye at Kings Cross. He missed her more and more each day, and every single thing he did reminded him of her. He wondered what she was doing this very minute. Was she thinking about him? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Neville was determined to find out. He reached for a piece of parchment, his quill and ink and began to write.

_Dear Luna,_

_How are you? I miss you – _

Neville grunted and crumpled up the note. It was far too ordinary for Luna Lovegood. He started over:

_My Lovely Luna,_

_You're all I think about, every minute of every day – _

He shredded this one as well. It was _far_ too sappy and did not sound like him at all. He grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment and chewed on this tip of his quill. With a sharp intake of breath, he began to write.

_Hello Luna,_

_How have you been? I really miss you and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Diagon Alley one of these days or something. It would be wonderful to see you. Please write back as soon as you can._

_All my loving,_

_Neville_

He scanned it over once more and smiled, folding it up and heading outside to find his owl. She took it happily and flew off into the clouds. For the next couple hours, Neville kept himself busy by repotting mandrakes in the make-shift greenhouse his grandmother had made him as a "Congratulations, you killed Voldemort's snake" present. He was soon distracted by a rattling in the doorway as his owl swooped hack in and dropped three envelopes beside him.

"Thanks Tubber," he said, removing his muff and snatching the letters.

On the first he recognized Ginny Weasley's big, round scrawl. Excited but confused, he tore it open.

_You are cordially invited to attend Harry Potter's 18__th__ Birthday Celebration: Commemorating the end of the war and our hero's life. _

_Friday, July 31__st__ at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. _

_Begins at 6:00 PM sharp! _

_Please note: This is a formal occasion, please dress your best._

_Hope you can attend!_

Neville smiled and shook his head. It was just like Ginny to throw Harry a party after the way. He scooted the papers aside and moved onto the next envelope. This one had the beautiful green writing he knew ever so well.

_What could Hogwarts want with me now?_

He ripped it open eagerly, curious to know what lay inside. The letter told how they had noticed his aptitude for Herbology and that they wanted him to come for an internship in September with Professor Sprout, who would be retiring soon. If it wasn't for fear of his grandmother walking in on him, he would've danced around the greenhouse like a little boy who had just earned his first galleon. An _internship?_ Meaning he would someday teach Herbology? His own classroom and students? He ran to the front of his own little greenhouse and cleared his throat.

"Alright class, let's begin. Today we will be repotting mandrakes. Their cries are deadly so keep those muffs on!" he mimicked putting on his muffs and clapped to regain his imaginary class' attention. "Now, who can tell me what mandrakes are good for?" He paused and pretended to be listening intently. "Oh, very good, miss Granger the II! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

He was so caught up in his fantasy that he almost forgot the last envelope. He reached across the table, rocked over a can of Gillyweed, swore under his breath, and grabbed the letter. He was delighted to see Luna's tiny, curly cursive spread across the page. He ripped it open hungrily, desperate to know what his girlfriend had to say.

_My Neville,_

_I do miss you loads as well. It has been far too long. But I believe hope has come in the form of Harry Potter! I received an invitation to his Birthday Celebration, and I'm sure you did as well. I hope we can both meet again there._

_Endless Love,_

_Luna _

Neville grinned ear to ear. In just a week he would be seeing Luna again. Forgetting his grandmother, he started to waltz around the room, fluffy love thoughts filling his mind. Could this day get any better?

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this one, even though it is most definitely not my favorite. Thanks for reading, please review if you can ;D


End file.
